


Seven Days of Greatness

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Anticipation, Begging, Being a Smartass, Biting, Choking, Cute Sex Noises, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Excitement, Exhibitionism, Groping, Jokes Before Foreplay, Kissing, Kissing in a Public Place, Laughter, M/M, Manhandling, Photography, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Shopping, Teasing, Tenderness, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: This has been a pretty solid week for Prompto! Gifts! Compliments! New clothes! The world is his oyster— he can do whatever he wants! … Right?





	

For all intents and purposes, it was Prompto's day. Not only was it his birthday, but the entire week, he had been in high spirits. He got the killing blow on most of their animalistic enemies. He was like a good luck charm whenever Noctis went fishing. The prince would pull up fish large enough to keep them feed for two or three days. In towns, people took _notice_ of Prompto more, complimenting him on his camera or his smile or even the freckles on his face (if they were ever close enough). Whatever goodness there was had clearly taken favour with Prompto. And as it was, they were having a nice little adventure. This had been the least stressful stretch of their trip so far.

        Noctis threw an arm around Prompto's shoulders. “Sure glad we kept you around.”

        “We coulda sold you for a shiny coin back in Odinheil,” Gladio joked.

        “You wouldn't!” Prompto leaned back, staring at Gladio before looking to Noctis and Ignis in turn.

        Ignis joined in on the teasing. “Consider it more of a loan. We would have gotten you back.”

        “Guys…” Prompto groaned, bringing a hand up to his head.

Noctis tugged him closer, letting out that low, grainy little laugh of his. Gladio slapped a hand against Prompto's back, causing the blond to huff out a noise. As they walked down the promenade, there were a number of shoppes open on either side of them. Prompto checked them out in passing, but when he saw a clothing store, he reached up to hold Noctis' wrist and tugged the prince along with him in that direction.

        “Let's go in here!”

        “Hey!” Noctis nearly tripped over his own feet, and Prompto grinned at him.

        “It's been a while since we've gotten something new, yeah?” the blond asked, bobbing his head merrily as they walked up the stairs.

        Behind him, Gladio said, “Let's see what they've got.”

        “Awesome!”

Once inside, the four split up to have a look around at the wares. Well, Noctis stayed glued to Prompto's side. He didn't have any interest in shopping, so he made random comments about everything Prompto picked out.

        “Don't get that– you'll look bruised.” “That's ugly.” “I think I saw that on a cat once.”

        Prompto reached up with a hand, pinching Noctis' cheek. “Go bother Ignis or something!”

In defiance, Noctis wrapped his arms around his friend and forced Prompto to take a couple of steps back. When they were hidden behind a display, the prince brushed his lips over Prompto's.

        “Aaw, but I thought we were best friends.”

        “Noct, we _are,_ but–”

And before Prompto could chastise Noctis any further, Noctis closed the space between them and pressed his lips flush against the blond's. Prompto returned the kiss with a pressure of his own, hooking his arms behind Noctis' back and placing his hands on the other male's shoulders. His palms pressed against Noctis' shoulder blades as he held their bodies flush together. Even though the kiss lasted for a few seconds, it left Prompto feeling breathless. Noctis stole another kiss before he drew back, resuming his former position and pulling Prompto back towards the rack of clothes. Prompto's blush made his freckles stand out even more, but thankfully, no one was near enough to them to notice.

From the rack, Prompto grabbed a white shirt with a shiny light blue skull and crossbones. The skull's mouth was open. There was matte, light blue text in all caps to match. Above the skull was “WE'RE ALREADY” and below was “DEAD” with spacing between the letters. After a while of looking, he found dark grey shorts to match. The shorts could unzip around the knees, and upon feeling around, he noticed that the pockets were pretty deep. Just how he liked them! He found a white and grey cardigan to go along with everything. He pushed off Noctis so he could go into the changing booth and try everything on (he didn't want to be distracted). He took a picture of himself in the booth – well, he took a few – and started to change back into his normal clothes when a thought crossed his mind. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and went to the front desk, grinning at the cashier.

“I'll just take these to go,” he said, motioning up and down the length of his body. She picked up the scanner and leaned forward, scanning the tag on the cardigan and the shirt easily. Prompto turned around and stood up on his tip toes, holding out the tag on his pants to be scanned. He had to hold the position for a little while, but once he could relax, he spun around to face her with a grin.

        “And can I get a bag?” he asked after handing over the right amount of gil for his clothes.

        “Sure thing.”

Prompto's hips shifted backwards, and he looked over his shoulder to see Ignis behind him. The advisor tugged off the tags from his companion, and Prompto's attention returned to the cashier when she gave him back his change and a bag for him to put his other clothes in. “Thanks, Iggy,” he said, turning towards the other male; Ignis gave a small hum in response, searching for a trash bin to put the tags in. The cashier offered to take them, and Prompto ducked back into the changing room to put his clothes away.

He was pretty happy with what he got. He exited out with his thumbs up and the shopping bag dangling from his left arm. The four wandered around the store for a little longer, but outside of Prompto, they left empty handed.

        “So what's next?” asked Prompto, lacing his fingers together.

He felt Noctis' arms come to wrap around his middle, and the prince set his chin on Prompto's shoulder. They slowed down their steps for a moment, but soon found a rhythm that worked without Noctis kicking Prompto right in the Achilles.

        “I could go for a bite,” Gladio offered, tipping his head towards Ignis and Noctis.

        Noctis let out a contented hum. “Same.”

        “Seconded.” Ignis nodded his head.

        “Sounds good to me,” Prompto agreed, leaning his weight back into Noctis' arms.

He shivered when he felt Noctis blink against his jawline. The prince's long eyelashes were an unexpected gentle touch; Prompto lowered a hand to Noctis' arm and gave it a squeeze. At the end of the promenade was a cabin style restaurant. As they walked towards their booth, Prompto noticed that they were seated near the window. The back of the restaurant faced a lake. The back patio only had a few tables, and they were all occupied. Noctis pulled away so he could sit down, and Prompto headed through the back door, wanting to take a picture of the lakeside view.

He took a few, only disliking a couple. When he came back into the restaurant, there was a place to sit next to Gladio. Prompto slid in next to the bodyguard, purposefully scooting himself closer to try and squish Gladio against the wall.

But it didn't work.

        “Cute,” Gladio said as he placed a hand on Prompto's thigh. He gave the blond a half-hearted shove and still managed to put a foot of space between them.

The commanding squeeze against his thigh was a pleasurable feeling. Prompto bit the inside corner of his mouth and glanced up to Gladio. They shared a look, and with a little grunt, Gladio drew his hand away.

        “What'd you get?” he asked then, crossing his arms on top of the table.

        “Check it out.”

Prompto leaned towards Gladio, both of them browsing through the pictures he had taken. Gladio offered insight on each shoot, using his fingers to illustrate his point, and Prompto nodded his head, offering counter points as well. On the pictures he didn't like, Prompto didn't say anything; he just wanted Gladio's honest reaction. Gladio scrunched up his nose and said “Mn” to the less than perfect shots. Prompto grinned and nudged his friend in the arm. He felt the same.

Their server came with a menu for each of them. Gladio ordered a beer; Ignis wanted coffee. Noctis was quiet for a long time, and even after Prompto put in his drink order, the prince couldn't think of anything.

Prompto opened up the menu and ran his fingers along each option. His camera was set down on the table, but Gladio's hand had returned to his thigh again. Strong fingers curled against the dark grey shorts; blunt nails scraped subtly near the inside of Prompto's leg. Prompto glanced up to the two males across from him and then over to the other patrons. No one was paying them any mind. He opened his legs just the slightest bit. Gladio gripped his thigh in approval and massaged Prompto's leg with steady motions.

Prompto touched his elbow to the table, rubbing under his nose quickly before setting his palm against his cheek. His face was incredibly warm. He figured he wasn't blushing if Noctis hadn't teased him about it yet. Curiously, he glanced over to Gladio. The heavyweight wasn't looking at him, but Prompto took a moment to admire Gladio's profile. Prompto had noticed that Gladio had a cute little habit whenever he was reading. Gladio's mouth would move as he read, opening and closing the slightest bit slowly. He also blinked slower, and sometimes the corners of his mouth would pull up back thoughtfully before the process started over again. After a few silent, observant moments, Prompto moved his hand from his cheek and reached up to poke Gladio in the corner of his mouth. He then went back to looking at the menu as he decided on what he wanted.

 

After eating and lounging around for ten minutes after, the small group headed out, this time towards the Regalia. Prompto swayed in place as he walked, but he pat his stomach in satisfaction.

        “'m gonna pass out,” Noctis groaned.

        Immediately, Ignis whipped his head over towards Noctis. “You will do no such thing.” He placed his hands on Noctis' shoulders and moved the prince in front of him.

Prompto watched with a little laugh and felt Gladio move closer towards him. Looking up, he met the bodyguard's gaze. Gladio raised his brows.

        “You look 'bout ready to fall over yourself.”

        “I'm not,” Prompto smiled. 

        Gladio furrowed his brows and leaned closer. “What was that?”

        “I said 'I'm not.'”

        Gladio brought a hand up to his ear. “One more time.”

        Prompto rolled his eyes. “I said 'I'— ah!”

He stared in shock as Gladio wrapped an arm around his middle and the other around his legs. Gladio picked him up with careless ease, and Prompto's left hand fell against the heavyweight's shoulder.

        “H-hey, wait a minute!”

Gladio touched his cheek against Prompto's side as the blond went up easily. Prompto looked around suddenly, seeing people on the sidewalk and on the promenade that looked in their direction. This was so embarrassing!

        “Put me down!” he begged half-heartedly.

        “What and have you fall out asleep in your new clothes? That wouldn't be any good.”

Prompto brought a hand up to his face. Gladio adjusted his hold so that he was cradling Prompto instead of holding him upright like a trophy. Prompto wasn't sure which was better. Groaning, he turned towards Gladio and tucked his face against Gladio's neck. He could feel Gladio's chuckle. It shook Gladio's broad chest and pulsed in his neck. Prompto pouted slightly, but then he had a great idea— a _perfect_ way to get back at Gladio. Under the guise of still being embarrassed, Prompto kept his hand near his face. It helped cover his movements as he pressed his mouth to Gladio's neck.

He scraped his teeth against the jugular vein, feeling Gladio groan under his mouth when he applied pressure there. He kissed the spot gently, and excitement flowed through him at the idea of _biting down_ and getting a more visible reaction out of Gladio. He teased the thought and almost didn't follow through with it.

Almost.

He moved his hand to Gladio's other shoulder and moved his head down until his lips were at the neck of Gladio's shirt. Drawing in a deep breath, Prompto opened his mouth, and, as he exhaled, bit down on the junction between Gladio's neck and shoulder. Immediately, he felt Gladio's grip tighten on him. Prompto sighed in content as he worked the spot between his teeth. He scraped over the area as he drew his head back. He pulled away with a parting peck before looking up to meet Gladio's expression.

The heated look he got in return was more than enough. He bit down on his lip, trying to discourage a smile that threatened to form on his face.

        Gladio narrowed his eyes and, with the slightest movement of his lips, said, “I'm gonna break you.”

Prompto felt his heart beating in his throat. He couldn't wait.

 

The entire car ride, he was jittery with excitement. He might have talked more than usual– or maybe he was more animated than usual– but no one stopped him, whatever the case was. When they arrived at the camp site, Ignis turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his recipes thoughtfully. Prompto grabbed his bag and hopped out of his seat without opening the door. Ignis chastised him distractedly, focusing more on the device in his hand rather than Prompto. The blond turned around and gave a little salute. He looked to Noctis and Gladio in the backseat as he walked backwards. They were talking about something.

Noctis paused in his speech and furrowed his brows at Gladio. The bodyguard gave a little shrug, a little turn of his hand, and in response, Noctis shoved him. Gladio only laughed. Before Gladio could look in his direction, Prompto faced the tent properly and headed towards it. He unzipped the entrance, tossed his bag inside, and entered in after a moment. He pulled off his boots and set them near the entrance before crawling over to the top right corner of the tent.

He fiddled around their supply bag– noticing they had a _lot_ more small first aid kits than usual – and pulled up a light green vial. He searched a little longer, expression turning into one of disbelief.

        “C'mon. That's not our last bottle, is it?” Prompto grumbled to himself.

        He gave a start when a low voice spoke behind him. “What can I say? We're busy guys.”

Prompto looked over towards his shoulder to see Gladio sliding into the tent after him. He went through the process of pulling off his shoes as well. As he did, Prompto moved closer.

        “I vote two weeks of chastity,” he said, sitting back on his legs.

        Gladio scoffed a laugh. “Good luck getting Ignis to agree to that.”

As soon as his shoes were off, Gladio turned towards Prompto. He wrapped an arm around the blond. He placed his free hand on the bedding underneath him and pulled Prompto down onto it. As soon as Prompto was on his back, Gladio lowered down to catch him in a bruising kiss.

Prompto opened his mouth immediately, feeling the warmth of Gladio's tongue against his. He set the plastic vial of lube down against the bedding. His fingers threaded through the ashen black strands, and he was surprised by the soft contrast of Gladio's shaved sides. He whimpered when Gladio tugged at his bottom lip. When the tug stopped, Gladio caught him in a single slow kiss. Their lips parted, and they sighed against each other. Another slow kiss. Gladio's fingers crept down to the bottom of Prompto's shirt.

When the kiss broke, Prompto smirked and pulled off his shirt and cardigan. Gladio watched him with a little smile, amused at how much care Prompto was taking with his clothes. Prompto met his gaze and gave a little pat to the items.

        “They're new.”

        Gladio's smile broadened. “I know.”

        “I'm just sayin' cuz–”

        Gladio raised up his hands, sitting up on his knees. “Didn't say anything.”

They were smiling at one another, and then after a moment of playful eye contact, Prompto pointed down at his shorts. Gladio nodded and lowered his hands to Prompto's waistband. He undid the fastenings easily and carefully – _carefully_ – pulled down Prompto's shorts. He locked eyes with Prompto once again. They laughed, and Prompto lifted his hips to ease the process.

After the shorts were added to the neat pile, Gladio placed his hands on either side of Prompto's hips as he rightly fit between the blond's legs. Prompto reached up to pull off the dark denim jacket. He tossed it off to the side; neither of them cared very much where it fell.

        “You're still in trouble,” Gladio said as he watched Prompto's movements.

        Prompto worked at Gladio's fly and hooked his thumbs over the waistband. “What did I do?” he asked softly, voice weak from expectation and fake innocence.

        “You know what you did.” Gladio's voice was a low growl. He moved back to pull off his pants and underwear, but once he was back in place, he brought a hand up to Prompto's neck and pushed him down.

Prompto's breath hitched, and he stared up at Gladio with barely opened eyes. Gladio reached down with his other hand and pushed up Prompto's left leg, bending the blond as he leaned forward.

        “You think it's cute to bite when we're in public?”

        Prompto gave a cocky little smile. “I think it's _hot_ ,” he replied easily.

        “I think,” Gladio began as he rocked up against Prompto's ass, “you've been having too much fun this week.”

        “And what're you gonna do about it?” Prompto challenged.

He could feel the atmosphere between them change. At Gladio's slow, knowing smile, Prompto felt a pleasurable jolt go straight down to his cock.

Gladio released Prompto's neck as he casually reached over to pick up the vial. Prompto watched every slow motion. Gladio poured a fair amount of lube onto two of his fingers. He snapped the vial cap closed once again and let it rest against his left leg. Moving closer, he brought his fingers between the cleft of Prompto's ass and rubbed the slick gel around the blond's entrance. Prompto clenched as a reflex, but he immediately relaxed, breath leaving him in soft, excited shudders. He took the time to admire Gladio's physique. He always did whether or not they were being intimate. The eagle tattoo almost always caught his eye first.

From there, Prompto brought his gaze up high, following Gladio's sculpted chest up to his defined collar bones. To the side of Gladio's neck, Prompto could see the tell-tale mark he left. He bit his bottom lip in excitement and then travelled back down the length of Gladio's body once again. Where there were times when he would feel envious that he didn't have the same musculature as his friend did, Prompto was mostly just proud that he was one of the lucky few who got to properly appreciate Gladio's build on a regular basis.

His admiration was cut off when he felt Gladio's finger working into him. Prompto rocked himself down against it, relishing in the feel of the thick finger inside of him. When Gladio curled the digit, Prompto gave a sweet moan in return. He shut his eyes and focused only on the pleasure he was feeling below. The addition of the second finger made his stomach flip, and he pressed his head back against the bedding, spread his legs, and offered himself up to Gladio completely. With the addition of more lube, the fingers began rocking into him punishingly. Prompto's breath caught in his throat, and he opened his eyes to see Gladio hover over him. That same predatory smile was still set on his lips.

Prompto arched his hips up as Gladio finger fucked him roughly. He lifted his hands, wanting to hold onto Gladio, but they didn't make it very high. Gladio curled his fingers again and stunted his movements, so that he could mercilessly rub against Prompto's prostate. Prompto gave a small cry and curled his fingers against the sheets. He turned his head to the side, whimpering Gladio's name once and again when the pressure let up. Gladio straightened out his fingers once again. The base of his fingers slammed against Prompto with every forward thrust. The slick noise of his movements made Prompto feel weak, and his cock was hard and blushing with arousal.

Upon feeling the ghost touch of Gladio's hand against his neck, Prompto opened his eyes – just _barely_ – and stared up at the heavyweight.

“Please…” he begged with an unsteady voice. _"Gah!"_  Prompto jumped again at another quick assault to his prostate. He felt the urgent rush in his loins. He was going to cum–! He gasped and lifted his hips again, giving Gladio that perfect angle to finish him off. He set his hands on Gladio's arms without fully realising he did. When the full weight of Gladio's palm set against his throat, Prompto felt he would finish right then and there.

But then the fingers stopped.

Some small, barely vocal part of him knew that would happen, but it was still a tease. Gladio drew his fingers out almost completely. The tips of his fingers played with the relaxed muscles. He rubbed idly against Prompto's entrance, stimulating him with nonchalant movements. Gladio's left hand lifted up from Prompto's neck once again.

Prompto whimpered, sliding a hand down to hold onto Gladio's wrist, giving it a hard squeeze as he rolled his hips down against the finger.

        “Someone's impatient, I see,” said Ignis. Prompto opened his eyes and saw the advisor push up his glasses with his middle finger.

        “Serves him right,” Gladio said as he examined a new, stocky bottle of clear liquid.

        At this, Ignis looked over to Prompto. “I wouldn't want to be in _your_ position.”

        Prompto let out a weak laugh. “You don't… have to lie, Iggy.”

In response, he only received a sharply raised eyebrow. Gladio laughed and set the bottle down beside his leg. He picked up the pace of his fingers without any warning, and Prompto let out a shaky cry. He dug his nails into Gladio's wrist.

        “That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble,” Gladio warned, leaning forward over the blond.

Prompto was given a chance to catch his breath when Gladio withdrew his fingers. He stared at Ignis through his lashes, who watched silently at the opening of the tent. His sleeves were rolled back, and his shirt was partially unbuttoned at the top. Ignis' gloves were tucked in his back right pocket, just barely in Prompto's view.

When their eyes connected, Ignis stared at Prompto for a quiet moment before pointing to Gladio. Prompto brought his attention to the other male and watched, almost transfixed, as Gladio coated his cock with lube. Gladio gave the now empty plastic vial an almost studious look before flicking his gaze to Prompto. He cocked a brow pointedly and tossed the vial over his shoulder.

        “Well… there goes that,” Prompto said off-handedly. He then gave a squeak when he was turned roughly onto his side.

Gladio made quick work of opening the shorter bottle of lube. He lifted up Prompto's right leg, placing it on his left shoulder, and poured the clear liquid over Prompto's entrance. He shifted himself closer, straddling Prompto's other leg, knees set comfortably on the bedding. The blond gave one final look to Ignis, who only smirked at him before leaving the two alone. Prompto opened his mouth and the only thing to exit was a drawn out moan. He felt Gladio's cock spreading him open. The pace was disarmingly slow. Gladio groaned above him, one hand set on Prompto's drawn up leg. His fingers curled against the back of Prompto's thigh, holding it steady as he worked his hips.

Prompto balled up his fingers in the sheets, panting softly as Gladio took his time. He was just testing the waters; Prompto knew that, but what he didn't know was when the pace was going to pick up. He was too nervous to ask or even _look_ in Gladio's direction, but the anticipation was killing him. Gladio changed his rhythm ever so slightly. His hips lifted with a forward thrust and sank down on the withdraw. His sac rubbed against Prompto's inner thigh, and the blond could feel a pleased rumble vibrate through Gladio's chest.

Gladio pushed up and then slowly drew his hips back, but when he was midway, he snapped his hips up abruptly, shocking a moan out of Prompto. The pace was hard but not brutal. Not yet. Prompto pressed his face down against the bedding; each whimpering moan sounding like a shaky sob as it was fucked out of him.

“Gladi–ah, _aaah… Gladio…_ ” He moaned pitifully. His hand jerk-shifted closer to his head, palm sliding flat against the covers and fingers sliding under his lips. His body rocked with each thrust. It was an effort to lift his head up and look up towards Gladio again. He barely opened his eyes as he stared up at his partner. Gladio watched him with hooded eyes, looking more like a predator who finally caught his prey. He gave a sharp, damningly handsome smile.

What a proud beast he was.

Prompto let his head roll forward, too weak to keep his head upright any longer. Before he could sink back down completely, Gladio slapped a hand against his left shoulder, holding him in place.

        “Stay up,” Gladio ordered.

The command wove through Prompto's scrambled senses, and he brought his right arm under himself, keeping his body propped up as told.

        “Good boy.” Gladio sounded oh so satisfied with himself.

Prompto grit his teeth together, blushing at the compliment as it thrilled him further. He could hardly speak– but then again, words weren't really needed right now. Save the broken “Oh _god”_ that was coaxed out of Prompto as he leaned his head back. He knew he was baring his neck to the beast, but he hardly cared. He brought his free hand up and over his eyes. God, he felt tears coming to his eyes. It was so—

Gladio stopped abruptly and pushed Prompto's leg off his shoulder. He turned the blond onto his stomach, carefully moving himself to kneel between Prompto's legs. Prompto moved his hands to either side of his head, but he still wasn't allowed to relax. He felt strong, confident fingers wrap around the front of his neck. As Gladio squeezed his throat, Prompto pushed up onto his elbows. He stared at the tent wall through his lashes, lost in a lusty haze as Gladio fucked into him, picking up the pace.

Prompto's mouth hung open, panting doggedly while he was fucked. His fingers were slightly curled against the sheets. With his hips angled down against the bedding, his cock rubbed against the covers, and the added stimulation sped along his release. His brows tightened, and his quick huffs of breath became telling little whines. He scratched his nails against the covers, and Gladio gave Prompto a hard squeeze on the neck, fucking against his prostate with dominating certainty.

Prompto let out a whine, which quickly turned silent. His lashes fluttered as he came hard against the bed roll. Gladio let him relish the breathlessness for a few seconds before letting him go and pushing him forward. Prompto caught his breath against the sheets. Gladio leaned over his back, kissing and biting at his freckled shoulders. Gladio was close to cumming himself. It was in the way his breath shuddered against Prompto's skin and in the fierce way he grabbed at the sheets. He buried himself completely inside of Prompto, spilling his cum with a long groan.

His thrusts slowed down. He worked himself slowly through his release. When Gladio drew his hips back, Prompto followed, pushing back against his lover mindlessly. Their bodies moved in a steady wave, flowing and receding with one another. When Gladio placed a gentle hand against Prompto's right hip, the blond stopped. He made weak noises of pleasure, overstimulated but completely satisfied.

As Prompto's senses came back to him, he was suddenly aware that he had been staring off into space, watching Noctis move around in the distance through the open entrance of the tent. The prince glanced over his shoulder when he heard everything go silent and then walked off to the right, disappearing out of Prompto's immediate view.

Prompto closed his eyes when he felt Gladio tenderly stroke his hair and then down along his spine. A tiny moan left him when Gladio pulled out, but in the next moment, Gladio had laid down beside him, hooking an arm around Prompto and coaxing him closer. Prompto turned his head towards his friend, protector, and lover. Gladio moved in closer and kissed him slowly. Prompto drew in a sharp breath through his nose when Gladio's tongue slid past his lips, but… The taste of him was wonderful.

Gladio set his hand against Prompto's lower back. When the kiss broke, they stared into each other's eyes, lazy smiles curving their lips.

        “Not done with you yet,” Gladio said. He smiled with teeth when Prompto groaned.

        “Still?”

The words _I'm gonna break you_ played through Prompto's mind before he even finished speaking, and he met Gladio's eyes. He was at the mercy of the beast now, and the others weren't going to jump in to save him. He placed a hand against Gladio's chest; Gladio lowered his hand down to Prompto's leg, hoisting it up onto his hip.

Even if he was going to be broken and devoured by his dominating lover, this was going to be one of the great moments in Prompto's fantastic week.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with 12 different NSFW fics for these yuks. This is one of the first and the only one I finished.


End file.
